A type of photograph album comprises a set of permanently attached transparent leaves, each of which has a pocket for one or more photographs. Such albums are often used to carry a set of photographs in a purse or to collect together photographs having a common theme (e.g., selected photographs from a trip or of one's children, and the like). Such albums may suffer from many disadvantages, notably failure to protect their contents, and a cheap appearance.